A Tender Kiss
by outawork
Summary: It had been a long day the ZPD and Nick comes to to find a beautiful bunny in his bed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

A Tender Kiss

It had been a long day the ZPD and Nick had hurried home. He looked in their room and saw Judy was sleeping. He got  
out of uniform and showered. He tried to get dry off completely since Judy didn't like getting into bed with a wet Fox.  
The first time he heard that he said the first that come to mind.

"But I don't mind getting into bed with a wet bunny."

He learned three things that day: when to duck, when not to, and when to keep his mouth shut.

He slipped into their room kissed his sleeping bunny tenderly.

"Mmmmmm…"

"I love you," he said and then gave her throat a lick.

She awoke and looked up at him.

"Come back to bed and hold me."

"That's the best offer I've had all day."

Judy giggled. Nick crawled under the covers and pulled his bunny against him. His hand  
rested on her swollen belly protectively.

"You know that's all your fault."

"Fluff, this time you are 100% correct."

She giggled and they soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

A New Life

"Nick!" she yelled and then grunted with a contraction.

He woke and looked to his bunny. Then he picked up the phone on the nightstand and hit speed dial.

"Bonnie, her contractions have started."

He could tell that she was in pain and throwing back the covers he slid his hands under her and lifted into his arms. He carried her to the birthing room and Bonny and Jill, one Judy's sisters, met them there. He laid her on padded birthing table and Jill smiled patting his hand.

"Nick, don't worry," Jill said and smiled. "Everything's going to be OK. Remember mom's delivered and has been delivering kits all her life."

"Well, yes, but this is going to be a bit different."

"Don't worry!" she said again. "She'd be OK. Trust us."

He tried to smile and his eyes flicked to his bunny. He saw her pain and bit his lip.

Jill and Bonnie removed his bunny's pajamas, cleaned her, and got her ready to deliver. Nick sat behind his bunny and she laid her head on his chest. Green eyes met purple ones and she smiled up at him. Then he leaned down kissed her tenderly and felt another contraction go through his bunny. He could almost feel her pain and felt tears come to his eyes. Then she relaxed again.

"Fluff, you look so beautiful," he said and nibbled an ear.

"You know this all your fault," she whispered and smiled.

"Fluff, this time you are 100% correct."

He remembered her saying this a month ago after a long day at the ZPD. He'd gotten in bed with his bunny and he'd put a hand on her distended belly. Then they'd snuggled close and drifted off to sleep. He thought that it was one of his most vivid memories of his time with her. Other memories flash through his mind. Their first meeting and then their SECOND. He winced inwardly. He'd been since a jerk! Then he'd fallen in love with her and surprisingly she with him. When he joined the ZPD and all the time they spend together on and off work. His proposal and her immediate 'yes.' Their marriage and honeymoon. He actually blushed with that memory. Then her pregnancy. The doctors still couldn't figure out that one. And now their kits were soon to be here.

His bunny giggled and a few moments later another contraction passed through her. He realized that they were coming closer together. Then he looked at Bonnie and she smiled and gave him a wink. They slipped her down and put a pillow under her head, but he still sat behind her looking into her eyes. Each time a contraction ended he smiled down at her and gave her a kiss. After ten minutes his bunny's contractions were very close together and soon after first birth occurred.

After Jill had cleaned and dried the first kit Nick had the first look at their daughter. She was red and white furred much like her father with just a hint of grey and a fox's long fluffy tail. Her body was longer and leaner than a Rabbit's, but shorter than a fox's. Her head was more like her mother's – oval with short muzzle and long ears which were pink inside. Her eyes were the same beautiful purple color as her mother's. Nick reached down and carefully touched their kit which would have easily fit in the palm of his hand. She touched his finger with both hands and then licked it. Nick felt a tears trickle down his cheeks.

Then the second kit came into the world and it was nearly identical to the first. Being male it was a bit larger and more heavily built, but the main difference was his eyes were green. They'd known that there two kits since the ultrasound done during the last doctor's visit. Before that he'd imagined six to ten kits and was a bit worried. After that Bonnie and Jill efficiently cleaned her, dressed her, and helped position the kits for their first meal his bunny leaned against his chest and he put his arms around her. She put her head back on his shoulder and he kissed her tenderly.

Later after their kits finished their meal he carried his bunny back to their room, put a few pillows behind her, and sat her up in bed. Then Bonnie and Jill put the two kits atop the blankets. He stood next his bunny and put an arm around her. Then he reached down to stoke one of the kits and his bunny took his hand in both hers. The male kit clung to a finger and the other snuggled to her mother. The proud parents both looked down at their beautiful kits and smiled.

"Fluff, it's a new life."

"For all of us."


End file.
